Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 5$. $10$ $y$ $ + 8$ $x$ $ + 3$
Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 10{(6)} + 8{(5)} + 3 $ $ = 60 + 40 + 3 $ $ = 103$